Side Story of A Hole Inside : After You Left
by Z.A Afdal
Summary: Sebuah Fiksi yang menjabarkan penggambaran emosi beberapa karakter dengan plot yang mendukung Fiksi sebelumnya. Bagaimanakah perasaan seorang Sakura, Hinata dan Akeno yang sebenarnya? Simak beberapa chapter yang akan dimuat berikut.
1. Chapter 1

**Side Story of "A Hole Inside" : After You Left**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto dan High School DxD Milik Ichihei Ishibumi**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Warnings : Mungkin membosankan. Mungkin banyak kesalahan tata kalimat bahasa yang baik dan benar. Mungkin juga kalian tidak suka. **_**Kebanyakan kemungkinan sepertinya**_**.**

* * *

**Author's Note : Salam kenal pembaca sekalian, dan terima kasih telah mampir untuk membaca cerita ini. Ini adalah side story dari fict saya sebelumnya "A Hole Inside". Pada cerita ini saya berencana untuk membuatnya hanya dalam 3 chapter SINGKAT, dan masing-masing chapter akan dijelaskan dari sudut pandang seorang Char. Dengan kata lain, keseluruhan Fict ini memuat alur dari sudut padang 3 orang Char. Apa yang akan dijelaskan pada Fict ini? Silahkan membacanya.**

**Kenapa ini saya publish di Crossover Naruto X High School DxD? Karena pada fict singkat ini terdapat Char dari masing masing Anime (Sakura, Hinata dan Akeno) dan plotnya juga mendukung Fict Crossover sebelumnya, kalian mungkin akan mengerti plot fict ini jika membaca fict saya sebelumnya (A Hole Inside). Jadi rasanya alangkah tidak etis jika saya publish fict ini di fandom Naruto saja ataupun di Fandom HS DxD saja. Pembaca disana mungkin akan bingung jika belum mengetahui cerita sebelumnya. Kurang lebih saya pikir pengunjung Fandom ini telah mengetahui cerita sebelumnya yang merupakan latar belakang yang mendasari Fict ini.**

**Apa kalian pernah mendengar lagu Nakushita Kotoba? Karena jujur chapter ini lahir setelah saya mendengar lagu itu.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **_**Korewa Yume Desu Ka?**_** / Ini Hanya Mimpi 'Kan?**

_**Alam Mimpi Sakura…**_

_Keadaan kembali aman dan perdamaian telah diwujudkan setelah kemenangan aliansi Shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja. Mengarahkan pandangan ke desa Konohagakure, yang bisa kita lihat sekarang adalah para penduduk yang beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Namun perhatian akan tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik serta seorang gadis dengan warna rambut soft-pink yang tengah berjalan di jalan utama desa. _

"_Ne… Sakura-chan, Apa kau ingin ke kedai ramen Ichiraku bersamaku? Tenang saja, aku yang traktir kok…" Pemuda yang juga beriris biru sapphire tersebut tengah berbicara kepada gadis yang ada di sampingnya._

"_Gomen Naruto-kun, hari ini aku harus menyerahkan laporan jumlah korban perang atas nama ninja medis kepada Hokage-sama." Gadis yang memiliki iris hijau emerald itu terlihat memangku sebuah dokumen._

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika setelahnya?"_

"_Go-gomen, A-aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun…" kata-kata itu meninggalkan rona merah di pipinya._

"_Begitu…" Naruto tertunduk sembari tersenyum pahit, tangannya terlihat mengepal. ia melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu baiklah. Ganbatte ne, Sakura-chan, heee…" Ia memberikan cengiran yang ia paksakan seraya berlalu dengan melambaikan tangan._

_..._

**SAKURA POV**

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Aku terjaga dari tidurku. Pekikku menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar bahkan ke bagian sudut yang tersuruk sekalipun. Nafasku tersengal, dan mataku dalam keadaan melebar. Badanku bergetar bagai beresonansi terhadap frekuensi tertentu dan berjalan tak senada dengan tatapan yang ku arahkan lurus menatap selimut yang kini hanya membalut kakiku. Keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku, namun lebih terlihat jelas di wajahku. Dan malah membuatku tidak ingin mengusapnya mengingat aku selalu berakhir seperti ini, setelah aku memimpikan… dirinya. Ya, aku memimpikan dia lagi. Berulang kali, setelah peristiwa itu, setelah kepergiannya.

Air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku tak aku hiraukan. Pandanganku yang mengabur seakan menjelaskan bahwa sebentar lagi ini akan menetes, jatuh mengalir di pipiku. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menahan untuk tidak terisak terlebih dahulu. Bahkan jika pun nanti mengalir deras, setidaknya biarkan aku menjalaninya dalam keheningan. Dalam kesunyian, hingga aku berharap tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

Hal yang sejatinya aku genggam saat ini hanyalah tetes-tetes waktu. Waktu yang tak dapat ku tampung kembali menjadi sebuah aliran sungai yang aku berharap kalau saja itu mengalir tenang. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa aliran itu berjalan sepanjang zaman dan terukir abadi di relung kalbuku. Namun yang aku sadari setelahnya, aliran itu malah menjadi genangan kenangan yang terlupakan. Aku mencoba menggenggamnya lembut. Kemudian tetesan itu jatuh membuat sebuah genangan, dan terinjak-injak menjadi sebuah kubangan lumpur. Lalu perlahan mengering diuapkan oleh sang mentari dan hanya menyisakan permukaan tanah yang menghasilkan debu.

Sebuah genangan kenangan yang terlupakan. Aku yang melupakannya dan aku lah yang patut disalahkan. Dan jelas saja aku yang paling bertanggung jawab setelah semuanya. Kalau saja waktu dapat ku putar kembali, kalau saja aku memiliki kuasa atas segala sesuatu yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupanku, kalau saja aku bisa membuat satu permintaan yang pasti akan dikabulkan saat ini, aku hanya berharap satu. Aku ingin kau kembali. Namun setelah ku lihat diriku yang tertunduk lemah tanda tak berdaya di kamar ini...

Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Satu-persatu kucoba mengingatnya kembali. Waktu-waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu, yang aku baru menyadari bahwa hal itu terlalu berharga untuk ku lalui. Kehidupan-kehidupan yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku, yang aku baru menyadari bahwa hal itu terlalu indah untuk aku lupakan. Senyuman dan candaan yang kau berikan kepadaku, yang aku terlalu bodoh untuk merasakan bahwa perasaan nan menghangatkan telah meresap ke dalam jiwaku. Janji-janji yang pernah kau ikrarkan, yang aku terlalu bodoh untuk melihat bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang begitu tulus. Dan juga, atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, aku baru menyadari bahwa...

Kau begitu berharga bagiku.

Mungkin hatiku terlanjur membeku untuk tahu, bahwa selama ini kau lah yang selalu mencoba untuk menghangatkanku. Mungkin hatiku terlalu keras untuk mengerti, bahwa selama ini kau lah yang selalu ada untukku, dan mengerti akan diriku. Kau tahu? Aku begitu lemah tanpamu. Aku seperti kehilangan pegangan, penopang kehidupanku. Kau yang selalu menghadirkan nuansa berbeda dalam hidupku, dan memberi warna sehingga aku melalui kehidupan yang jauh dari rasa hambar. Kau yang selalu membuatku jengkel dengan tindakan konyolmu, dan selalu berakhir sama setelah mendapat pukulan dariku. Namun itu menerbitkan senyuman yang lantas menaikkan gairah bagiku untuk melanjutkan hidupku.

Jika aku bisa menertawakan diriku sendiri, itulah disaat dimana aku baru menyadari semuanya.

Jika ada hal yang ingin aku lupakan, Itulah saat dimana pertemuan terakhir kita. Saat kau berusaha melindungiku karena kau memang selalu begitu, dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengan tatapan tak percaya serta berurai air mata. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi! Bagai tenggelam dalam pusaran air yang putarannya tanpa henti, ataupun jatuh ke dalam suatu lubang tanpa dasar, bahkan terkatung-katung dalam lautan keputusasaan, aku merasakan itu semua saat melihatmu disana! Dan itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi, Naruto-kun. Namun…

Saat itu juga kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjelasakan arti dari semua tindakanmu. Menjelaskan arti dari semua senyumanmu, dan juga pengorbananmu. Arti dari kata-kata yang kau berikan, sebuah perasaan tanpa perbandingan, sebuah emosi tanpa jawaban, dan sebuah ungkapan tanpa balasan. Andai jauh sebelumnya aku bisa menangkap semua pikiranmu, sebelum semuanya menjelma menjadi luka. Andai jauh sebelumnya aku bisa menyadari lukamu, suatu hal yang selalu kau tutup-tutupi dengan cengiran khasmu itu. Kita tetap tidak bisa berbagi rasa ini, dan aku terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari. Andai saja kita bisa…

Bertatap muka dan saling berbicara.

_Tes tes tes tes….._

Air mataku yang tak henti mengalir menganak sungai ini, begitu derasnya kurasa. Bahkan jika harus mengering dan meninggalkan jejak menghitam di sudut gelap mataku, dan aku merasa tidak begitu baik setelahnya, lalu kembali tertidur karena lelahnya. Kemudian aku masih tetap terbangun karena mimpi akan dirimu! Air mataku kembali mengalir setelah semua itu! Dan kembali mengering setelah semuanya. Aku selalu mengulang hal ini, lagi dan lagi…Namun semua ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding luka yang telah aku torehkan padamu. Aku…

Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau adalah sesorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, setelah aku kehilanganmu.

Sekarang apa kau bisa mendengarku?

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu memanggil namamu disini.

Sekarang apa kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku?

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu berharap bahwa kau ada disini.

Sekarang apa kau sedang memimpikanku?

Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku selalu terjaga akan mimpi-mimpi tentangmu.

Aku harus jujur akan perasaanku yang sekarang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk saat ini.

Tolong katakan Naruto-kun! Bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi!

Bahwa kau tidak benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanku!

Bahwa semua ini hanya lelucon yang kau buat untuk mengerjaiku!

Bahwa hari ini jika aku datang ke apartemenmu, kau akan menyambutku dengan senyum mataharimu!

Bahwa jika hari ini aku bersamamu, kau akan mengajakku untuk makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku!

Bahwa…

Bahwa…

Ini benar-benar hanya mimpi 'kan?

Iya 'kan?

Naruto-kun, aku mohon tolong katakan semuanya! Tolong jelaskan semuanya!

Tolong dengarkan aku! Aku mohon, Naruto-kun…

Aku… Sungguh sangat kehilanganmu.

...

* * *

**Dreetttt!**

Suara pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku segera mengusap air mataku sebisanya, karena aku tahu setidaknya dia tidak harus ikut bersedih melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Aku mengerti bahwa dia mendengar teriakanku sesaat setelah terbangun tadi mengingat aku selalu berakhir seperti ini. Ya, ini terlihat seperti siklus dan terdengar berlebihan memang. Namun aku tidak bisa membohongi dan memalingkan wajahku dari kenyataan. Aku masih tetap diam sembari tertunduk di atas tempat tidur berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sisa-sisa kesedihanku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa laki–laki yang kini telah menjadi suamiku itu tengah berjalan memasuki kamar dengan melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir namun masih dengan wajah datarnya. Saat ia khawatir, wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar, dan kekhawatiran hanya bisa ditangkap dari pancaran matanya.

"Kamu memimpikan dia lagi, Sakura?" Ia duduk disisi tepi kasur ini.

"…" Sementara aku tetap diam tanpa menolehkan pandanganku. Aku mungkin tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku lebih jauh lagi, namun aku malah tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk sekarang.

_Peluk! _

Dia memelukku lembut, mencoba menyandarkan kepalaku ke pangkuan dada bidangnya seraya mendekapku hangat. Tangannya mencoba mengusap punggungku untuk membuatku lebih tenang sementara ia menciumi puncak kepalaku yang bahkan aku bisa merasakan deruan nafasnya berhembus disana. Sementara aku hanya bisa menyurukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam berharap bahwa aku akan jadi lebih baik setelahnya.

"Tenanglah… Aku berada disisimu, disini…" keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang juga merupakan suamiku ini tengah berusaha menenangkanku.

"Sasuke-kun, gomenne…" sekarang aku memaksakan untuk membalasnya walaupun terdengar lemah.

"Daijoubu Sakura. Sekarang apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Mmp…" aku hanya bergumam seraya mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Aku sejatinya masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari sisa-sisa tangisku serta mimpi yang selalu membayangiku.

"Kita semua kehilangannya, Sakura. Dia sahabat yang beharga bagiku, dan aku bisa seperti ini karena dia…" nada suara Sasuke terdengar datar bagiku. Aku kembali hanya diam memilih untuk tidak membalas kata-katanya. Karena dengan begitu setidaknya aku tidak harus menumpahkan tangis lagi setelah ini. Dia melanjutkan, "… Aku mengerti mengapa kau bersedih Sakura, aku sungguh sangat mengerti. Namun, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir…"

...

Kami berdua berada dalam keheningan setelah itu. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi selama beberapa menit berlalu. Kesunyian seperti ini sebenarnya sedikit mengangguku mengingat aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya sekarang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya kembali,

"A-apa kamu sudah makan, Sasuke-kun?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas.

"Hn. Aku tadi sudah makan di luar…"

"Go-gomen, aku belum sempat memasak" aku menundukkan kepalaku kembali karena merasa bersalah mengingat statusku sekarang sebagai seorang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah ingin kamu beristirahat secukupnya…" ia sekarang tengah mencoba menatap mataku, "…Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kamu sudah mendengarnya?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan." Aku memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan walau masih terlihat lemah.

"Begitu, sudah ku duga. Dengar Sakura…" ia menatapku serius, dan aku tak mampu berkedip, pandangannya benar-benar tajam dan menusuk, "… Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto masih hidup."

**DEG!**

"…!"

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengarnya, pupilku berdilatasi. Jantungku memompa beberapa kali lebih cepat dan membuat tekanan seperti genderang perang. Badanku benar-benar bergetar mengingat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ini. Tanganku mencoba menutupi mulutku, dan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia sengaja hanya untuk menghiburku? Tolong hentikan ini! Jika ini hanyalah kebohongan yang coba ia buat hanya untuk membuatku berharap bahwa itu nyata, maka aku mohon tolong hentikan! Kebohongan hanya akan menambah penderitaanku kau tahu? Aku… Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menanggungnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Ka-kamu bilang apa?" Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Aku bilang ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto masih hidup" Sasuke langsung to the point.

"…!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kaimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. 'Sekali lagi apakah ini kebohongan yang sengaja kamu buat, Sasuke-kun?' Aku berusaha menatap matanya lekat. Ia masih dalam tatapan serius nan datarnya. Coba ku cari suatu gerakan kecil ataupun sebuah isyarat yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang membohongiku, namun bahkan setelah beberapa lama menatapnya mencari itu semua, aku bahkan tidak menemukan apapun selain keseriusan tanpa kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata Onyx-nya.

"Sebenarnya para Rookie-12 lainnya sudah mengetahui akan hal ini. Aku juga baru diberi tahu. Kita tidak ada sewaktu mereka melaporkan peristiwa itu di ruangan Hokage pada hari itu. Dan Ini diambil dari hipotesis Shikamaru. Aku dengar itu merupakan sebuah hipotesis yang masuk akal yang bahkan Hokage dan para Kage lain pun mempercayainya." Ia sedikit menjelaskan.

"Ka-kamu, ti-tidak sedang membohongiku 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak sedang membohongimu! Dan aku juga tidak sedang menghiburmu! Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lebih lama lagi, walaupun kau coba menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tahu, aku ini suamimu! Untuk itu, walaupun ini hanyalah hipotesis belaka, namun aku ingin mempercayainya! Seperti semua orang mempercayainya! Apa kamu tidak ingin mempercayainya?" ia mencengkram lenganku dan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"A-aku….."

Kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku tak mampu membalasnya lebih banyak lagi. Dia masih memandangiku dengan penuh keseriusan dan setelah semuanya aku baru yakin bahwa apa yang ia katakan bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"Kita bisa mengetahui ini lebih banyak lagi jika pergi ke ruangan Hokage…" Ia kemudian berdiri, "…Dia adalah sahabatku, dan yang paling mengerti siapa aku. Walaupun aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tapi aku tidak mau mempercayai bahwa dia akan mati semudah itu! Aku percaya, di suatu tempat nan jauh disana, dia masih hidup, dan berharap untuk kembali berkumpul bersama kita."

"Sa-sasuke kun…" Kembali aku merasakan genangan di pelupuk mataku.

"Dan juga, bukankah dia pernah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage?"

Air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku benar-benar menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tangis ini,air mata ini, menandakan bahwa dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam, aku juga masih mempercayaimu, Naruto-kun. Tidak, aku benar-benar percaya padamu sepenuhnya. Sesaat yang lalu aku benar-benar merindukanmu, namun sesaat kemudian aku terlalu takut untuk berharap banyak dan malah mengira bahwa ini hanyalah suatu kebohongan. Aku hanya takut untuk dilambung tinggi, namun pada akhirnya dihempaskan dengan keras ke bumi. Tapi sekarang… tidak, untuk selamanya, aku ingin selalu mempercayaimu Naruto-kun, maafkan aku.

Aku mohon Kami-sama, aku sangat mempercayainya. Aku benar-benar berharap untuk bisa bertemu denagnnya lagi. Aku… aku benar-benar merindukannya. Maka dari itu, jika pun ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, bahkan jika konsekuensinya aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan lagi, setidaknya kabulkanlah do'a ini. Harapan bagi setiap orang yang mempercayai dengan sepenuh hati. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya kembali.

Naruto-kun, kami semua mempercayaimu.

...

* * *

"Kapanpun kau siap Sakura. Aku akan menunggu diluar" Sasuke memecah lamunanku.

"Ha'I Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera bersiap"

Setelah tangis yang selalu mendera, setelah penyesalan yang selalu menemaniku, setelah rasa bersalah yang selalu aku tanggung sendiri, namun kali ini aku kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang bahkan akhir-akhir ini begitu tabu untuk hinggap di bibirku. Sebuah senyum yang datang berkat keyakinanku, karena aku…

Aku mempercayaimu!

Tunggu aku, Naruto-kun!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Kata penutup:**

**Kalian mungkin juga akan bertanya mengapa saya tidak memasukan cerita ini kedalam salah satu chapter di "A Hole Inside" saja nantinya mengingat fict itu memuat 2 plot anime sekaligus. Jawaban saya sederhana, saya hanya ingin menggambarkan hal seperti penggambaran emosi ini dalam suatu chapter khusus. Agar nanti di "A Hole Inside", yg hanya akan saya bahas adalah mengenai sudut pandang dari Naruto dan Issei saja. Ya, mungkin kalian bisa menganggap fict ini berisi beberapa chapter extra yang mendukung plot fict sebelumnya. Yang jelas, ceritanya akan berhubungan dan tidak akan melenceng.**

**Pada chapter 2 nanti akan membahas penggambaran emosi Hinata. Maaf belum bisa update, saya menunggu tanggapan untuk chapter 1 ini dahulu. Buat penggemar NaruHina tenang saja, mungkin chapter ini sedikit mengandung unsur NaruSaku atau bahkan jika ada yg menganggap SasuSaku. Saya menyerahkan penilaian tsb kpd pembaca masing-masing.**

**Mungkin ada yang bertanya tanya kapan saya bakal update chapter 9 "A Hole Inside". Saya masih berusaha membangkitkan gairah menulis saya kembali saat ini, makanya saya menulis fict ini, mungkin saya bakal mengambil rehat sejenak untuk fict itu. Tapi nggk bakalan lama kok. Saya harap pembaca benar-benar mengerti.**

**Terakhir, saya mohon pera pembaca sekalian meninggalkan review-nya apapun mengenai chapter ini, karena itu benar-benar sangat berguna untuk memacu semangat saya. Dan juga keberlangsungan fict saya. Saya juga ingin meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya, dan itulah gunanya review yg kalian berikan. Ujung-ujungnya saya juga terbantu untuk menghasilkan karya yg saya akan berusaha utk memuaskan kalian.**

**Terima Kasih Telah Membaca dan Review-nya **

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Sepatah Kata:

Banya reader yang bingung mengenai perasaan Sakura setelah membaca chapter 1. Saya memang sengaja menulis seperti itu berharap **kalian menyimpulkannya sendiri.** Buatlah kesimpulan kalian masing-masing setelah membaca dengan teliti paragraph demi paragraph disana. Saya memang tidak menyisipkan kata 'Cinta' pada bagian SAKURA POV di chapter 1, dan malah menjabarkan perasaannya perparagraf. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri menurut pendapat kalian.

Namun bila kalian tanya pada saya, ibaratnya seperti ini. Perasaan Sakura tersebut memang 'tidak jelas' saya bikin pada awalnya, karena ini demi Development. Tidak mungkin saya bikin ia langsung mengakui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan cinta untuk Naruto, ini lebih kepada kegalauan. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang selalu ada disamping kita, namun kita dulunya **tidak terlalu menyadari** keberadaannya. Setelah kehilangannya kita merasakan sesuatu yang **kurang** dalam hidup kita. kita ragu. Sekarang bagaimanakah kita menganggap orang yang telah menghilang tersebut? Apakah kita merasakan sesuatu untuknya? Apakah kita **langsung** mengakui bahwa kita memiliki rasa kepadanya?

Tentu saja tidak. Namun seiring berjalan waktu, kita akan semakin terpuruk jika terus mengingatnya, kemudian akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia sangat penting dalam hidup. Dan tanpa sadar setengah hati kita telah dibawa pergi seiring kepergiannya. Inilah yang saya maksud sebuah 'ketidakjelasan sebuah perasaan kehilangan' pada awalnya, namun lama kelamaan akan semakin dalam dan lebih dalam lagi hingga kita menyadari **'sesuatu'**

Ada pula yang bertanya, **kenapa saya harus memasukkan Hinata** disini, padahal di "A Hole Inside" adanya cuman **NaruSaku dan NaruAkeno** ? dan Hinata sama sekali tidak berperan apa-apa di fic tsb. Alasan saya sederhana, saya telah berjanji membuat fics serealistis mungkin. Dan kita semua tahu siapa yang menyukai Naruto sejak kecil. Mustahil jika saya sama sekali tidak menyinggung karakter tsb (Hinata). Tapi saya membuat 'bagian' Hinata tersendiri, untuk menjelaskan mengapa Hinata sama sekali tidak dapat bagian atau tidak melakukan aksi apa-apa di chapter 2 "A Hole Inside"/ sewaktu penyegelan Rizevim yg gagal.

Nah, kalian bisa membaca alasan tersebut pada cerita ini.

Tambahan, setting waktu chapter ini terbagi tiga, sewaktu perang usai, pernikahan Sakura dari sudut padang Hinata, dan setelah kepergian Naruto.

Semoga kalian ingat jalan cerita chapter 1 dan 2 fic "A Hole Inside" karena chapter ini berkaitan dengan hal tersebut.

Ingat Chapter 1 "**A Hole Inside"** saat Naruto patah hati melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman? Kemudian ia berbaring di tepi sungai dalam mode Naruto POV. **Chapter ini diawali dengan lanjutan peristiwa tersebut.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Bunga Kembang Tak Jadi? Atau Bunga Kembang Belum Jadi? Apapun itu Aku Akan Selalu Menunggumu!**

**...**

Di sebuah tepian sungai yang tak jauh dari pemukiman tenda ninja medis, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring merasakan terpaan angin sore hari. Senja ini adalah senja pertama setelah peperangan yang baru saja diselesaikan dengan kemenangan. Ia menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Entah apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya, namun yang jelas ia terlihat menghembuskan nafas panjang setelahnya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kini seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah berusaha mendekatinya malu-malu. Wajah gadis itu memerah, setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat rona di wajahnya semakin bertambah. Meletakkan satu tangannya di depan dada sambil tertunduk malu ia berujar,

"Na-naruto-kun…"

Sontak suara itu memecah lamunan pemuda yang ia sapa. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping,

"E-eh? Hinata, ada apa?" kemudian Naruto bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ano…" wajah gadis berambut indigo itu semakin tertunduk memerah. Sementara Naruto terlihat memiringkan kepala karena kebingungan.

"Ano… A-apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?" ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, seperti yang kau lihat, hehe…" Naruto nyengir seperti biasa. Padahal hal yang sejatinya ia sembunyikan adalah kekecewaannya setelah melihat peristiwa di tenda medis sewaktu ia terbangun dari pingsannya sebelumnya, "…Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Hinata." Naruto memberikan senyumannya.

"E-eto…" Hinata tersipu melihat senyuman itu. "A-aku sangat berterima kasih, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih telah membawa kemenangan dalam perang ini, semuanya bisa hidup dengan damai mulai sekarang," gadis itu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak... Bukan aku yang membuatnya terwujud, tapi semua orang yang telah bekerja keras dalam perang ini. Kemenangan ini adalah kemenangan kita semua," ujar Naruto lantang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ano…" lanjutnya kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, merah semerah tomat.

"Ya…?" balas Naruto bingung.

…

"I-itu…

Resleting celanamu terbuka…"

Hening…

.

.

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HE…!?"

Naruto memasang wajah kaget yang terlihat bodoh, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya dan segera menaikkan pisak celananya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, namun sesaat kemudian ia berujar dengan wajah _awkward_,

"Ma-maaf…Itu tidak disengaja…"

Hinata hanya diam dengan masih setia dalam posisi menunduknya. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

…

"Na-naruto-kun. Sesampainya kita di desa nanti, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto walau masih malu-malu.

Pemuda kuning itu memasang tampang bingung, "Kenapa tidak disini saja?" balasnya.

"Ti-tidak… A-aku tidak bisa menanyakannya sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika nanti di desa saja, apa kamu tidak berkeberatan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya seperti biasa.

"Mmm… Baiklah." balas Naruto yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Ja… Ja ne, Naruto-kun…" Hinata terlihat tergesa-gesa meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Sejatinya ia memang tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama dengan pemuda itu, apa lagi jika hanya berdua.

Sementara Naruto kembali membaringkan badannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kembali ia berkutat dengan pikirannya,

'Apa aku akan menyerah semudah itu?'

Senyuman seorang wanita kembali terlintas didalam benaknya.

.

.

.

_Satu bulan kemudian…_

Konohagakure no Sato, sebuah desa yang terletak di negara api dan dipimpin oleh seseorang yang disebut Hokage, yang kini telah memasuki periode ke-lima. Di desa tersebut secara garis besar dihuni oleh 2 golongan: warga sipil dan ninja. Ninja juga terbagi dua, Shinobi untuk sebutan ninja laki-laki dan Kunoichi untuk sebutan ninja perempuan. Berbagai periode baik itu merupakan sebuah pencapaian maupun sebuah krisis telah dialami oleh desa ini. Dan tidak sedikit peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut dicatat dalam sejarah.

Terakhir dimana hampir seluruh ninja termasuk sang Hokage itu sendiri harus rela meninggalkan desa untuk sementara, karena harus ikut membentuk aliansi dalam sebuah peperangan besar. Peperangan yang memepertaruhkan masa depan dunia dan bertujuan untuk mencapai kedamaian. Sedangkan para ninja sekelas Genin ataupun beberapa Ninja tingkat Chunnin harus rela tinggal di desa untuk menjaga keamanan desa. Berbagai perjuangan keras dalam mempertahankan dunia telah mereka lalui, dan perjuangan itu tidak berakhir sia-sia. Meski banyak meregang nyawa, namun senyum lebar penuh syukur tak bisa mereka tampik, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa peperangan tersebut berhasil mereka akhiri dengan kemenangan.

**Hinata POV **

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak saat itu. Entah kenapa aku selalu menghindar bila bertemu dengannya, aku mencari alasan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar logis untuk diterima saat berhadapan dengannya, namun Naruto-kun membiarkanku begitu saja. Aku telah membulatkan tekad pada waktu itu, bahwa apabila sesampainya nanti di desa, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dari Naruto-kun tentang…

kejelasan mengenai perasaanku, darinya.

Namun, ini telah 30 hari berlalu sejak peperangan berakhir. Apabila aku bertemu dengannya, saat itu juga kata-kata yang telah aku siapkan hilang seketika. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun pikiranku mendadak kosong tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa, aku hanya terdiam bila dia memasang wajah bingung saat menanyaiku. Aku malah harus berkelit dengan membuat alasan yang tidak jelas, dan segera pergi secepatnya. Hal tersebut malah terjadi beberapa kali. Sewaktu aku berangkat dengan memantapkan tekadku, sepulangnya aku selalu mengutuki diriku karena sejatinya aku tidak mampu.

Aku selalu menemukan Naruto-kun berbaring di atas ukiran wajah ayahnya. Walaupun samar-samar, aku bisa menangkap apa yang ia coba sembunyikan. Sebuah kesedihan dari dalam dirinya yang terpancar dari sinar matanya. Ini terjadi setelah semuanya kembali ke desa, Ia memang pandai menyembunyikan itu dengan senyum mataharinya, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Padahal, hal yang sekarang berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dulu selalu dia teriakkan, mengenai perdamaian dunia Shinobi. Dan aku juga mendengar kabar bahwa beberapa minggu kedepan, ia akan diangkat menjadi seorang Hokage. Persis seperti apa yang ia impikan, namun entah mengapa, aku malah melihat ia yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku mengingat kembali apa yang telah aku lakukan dahulunya…

.

.

**[Flash Back]**

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto lagi!" Hinata menatap tajam Pein.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Menyingkirlah! Ia bukan tandinganmu," perintah naruto

"Aku tahu… Aku … Sangat egois," ucap Hinata tak menghiraukan perintah naruto

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Dan apa yang kau lakukan!? Disini Berbahaya!" balas pemuda itu.

"Aku disini karena keinginanku sendiri… Karena kali ini aku akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah.. Aku hampir saja berjalan kearah yang salah… Tapi kau menunjukkan ku jalan yang benar… Aku selalu mengikutimu… menginginkan dekat denganmu… Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu… Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu… Kamu telah merubahku, senyummu telah menyelamatkanku. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak takut mati jika itu berarti aku bisa melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Karena…

Aku… Mencintaimu!"

.

**[End Flash Back]**

.

Kalau mengingat hal itu, aku jadi malu sendiri. Aku semakin malu bila harus bertemu dengan Naruto-kun setelahnya, namun aku senang aku telah menyampaikan perasaan jujurku. Aku yakin dia mendengarkanku dengan baik pada waktu itu, dan aku yakin dia telah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, namun sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan sebuah kejelasan. Dan aku pikir hal tersebut tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan jika aku tidak berani memastikannya sendiri, berbicara bertatap muka dengannya.

Akan tetapi… Bagaimana jika nanti ia menolakku? Naruto-kun 'kan memiliki seseorang yang ada dihatinya?

Ah, tidak tidak…

Aku tetap harus memastikannya, tak peduli apapun jawaban yang akan aku terima, setidaknya aku masih akan terus berusaha, berusaha dan berusaha.

Aku tidak akan mudah menyerah… Seperti tekad yang selama ini ia tunjukkan kepada semuanya.

Sewaktu kematian Neji-nii pada saat perang, aku sangat terpukul. Namun Naruto-kun terlihat lebih terpukul dariku. Obito mencoba membuatnya putus asa dengan membuat Naruto-kun tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang penting baginya. Aku mencoba tegar, dan menyadarkannya dari keadaan yang diambang keputusasaan. Karena aku selalu percaya, bahwa Naruto-kun akan mampu mengakhiri itu semua.

Saat itu juga untuk pertama kali, Naruto-kun menggenggam tanganku. Ia berujar penuh tekad dan semangat yang coba ia kumpulkan kembali. Aku sangat senang dan sedikit melayang pada awalnya, namun saat merasakan bahwa ia mengalirkan chakra Kyuubi seraya menggenggam tanganku erat, aku merasa…begitu hangat.

Aku tersenyum bahagia pada waktu itu.

Dan hal itu seharusnya menjadi pendorong semangatku untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak harus berkelit dan membuat alasan untuk menghindar lagi…

kali ini harus, dan pasti.

…

Dengan mengepalkan tanganku di depan dada, dan menatap kedepan dengan serius, aku telah membulatkan tekad untuk kesekian kalinya agar datang menemuinya. Seperti biasa, kalau tidak di kedai ramen kesukaannya, aku menemukannya di atas ukiran wajah ayahnya. Ia terlihat memicingkan mata merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa helaian rambutnya. Hal yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Aku menelan ludah, dan melangkah dengan gugup ke arahnya.

Seakan merasakan kehadiranku, Naruto-kun membuka matanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan tatapan kami saling bertemu setelahnya. Seperti biasa, aku selalu tertunduk setelah itu. Wajahku kini sedikit memerah. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku memecah suara,

"Naruto-kun…" aku menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Ya, Hinata. Apa kamu kembali datang hanya untuk pergi sesaat setelahnya?" Naruto-kun terlihat tersenyum jahil.

"Bu-bukan… bukan begitu… A-aku hanya…" Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Kembali aku hanya bisa menyurukkan wajahku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, dan aku mohon pada diriku sendiri… agar aku tidak langsung pergi lagi setelah ini.

"Hanya apa…?" dia terlihat memiringkan kepalanya.

"E-eto…" kembali aku hanya menunduk tanpa mampu menatapnya.

"Kita pindah ke atas saja," ia langsung menyela.

Sekarang kami tengah berada di atas tebing yang terdapat ukiran wajah para pemimpin desa ini. Sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas. Melihat desa dari atas memang merupakan pemandangan yang indah, namun aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang, mengingat kini aku tengah duduk beberapa jengkal disamping Naruto-kun. Entah darimana datang keberanian ini, namun aku telah berjanji bahwa kali ini aku harus melakukan sesuai tekadku.

…

**End Hinata POV**

**Back to Normal POV**

…

"Naruto-kun…Ano…" Hinata mencoba membuka suara dengan diiringi sedikit rona merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Ya…?" laki-laki itu menolehkan pandangannya ke samping mencoba menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia semakin bingung, Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, Naruto menyadari sesuatu…

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke bagian tengah celananya…

Dan ternyata aman.

Putra Yondaime itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lega setelahnya.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mmm… tentang apa, Hinata?"

"E-eto… A-apa kamu ingat tentang apa yang aku ucapkan sewaktu mencoba menolongmu dari serangan Pein?"

"…"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan langsung tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "Ya, aku mengingatnya…" balasnya singkat.

Hinata membuat ekspresi cerah, wajahnya semakin merona. "Se-sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku telah bertindak egois pada waktu itu. A-aku... hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu…"

"Hn… Terima kasih Hinata, namun bertindak sembrono seperti itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu tahu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi…" Naruto menatap gadis itu serius.

"A-aku berjanji…" Hinata mengangguk pelan,

Ia melanjutkan,"…Mengenai apa yang aku katakan pada waktu itu…" Hinata memainkan telunjuknya seperti biasa, "… Bagaimana denganmu? A-aku ingin mendengarnya, Naruto-kun…" kali ini gadis Hyuuga tersebut memberanikan diri mengarahkan sepasang mata lavender miliknya ke arah sapphire biru milik Naruto.

Naruto membisu, sementara Hinata masih menatap menunggu jawaban.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan,

…

"A-aku minta maaf…" Pemuda itu tertunduk.

Kata-kata itu berjalan senada dengan sebuah perasaan tertusuk yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dari dalam. Gadis itu menunduk seraya menggigit bibirnya…

"Begitu…" Poni datar Hinata kini menutupi wajahnya.

"Untuk sekarang, aku belum bisa membalasnya, Hinata…" Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah, "…Setidaknya beri aku waktu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya pelan.

Hinata hanya bisa mencengkram rumput melampiaskan perasaan pilu yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Semakin tertunduk diam, dan semakin menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya di depan laki-laki yang ia cintai, dan berusaha untuk menahan hal tersebut. Ia telah berjanji, bahwa jawaban apapun yang akan ia terima, ia akan berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ia yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menyerah, dan telah membulatkan tekadnya bagai api yang tak akan pernah padam.

Perlahan Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dengan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum. Terlihat seperti senyum palsu dimata Naruto. "... A-aku minta maaf telah menyita waktumu," lanjutnya.

'Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!' batin gadis itu.

Hinata mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, namun ia terkejut saat melihat tangan kekar Naruto mencengkram lengannya seakan menahannya untuk tetap dalam posisinya.

"Tidak… Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hinata…" kembali ia menatap gadis itu dengan rasa bersalah.

'Setidaknya beri aku waktu…' batin Naruto.

Hinata hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan pemuda rubah yang ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Hora… Rupanya kau disini, Naruto-kun…" Seorang gadis muda yang sebaya membuyarkan keheningan mereka. "…Aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana tau!" ia berkacak pinggang.

"Sa-sakura-chan…?" Naruto terkejut, "Go-gomen…" ia merubah ekspresinya.

"Huh… Kemana saja kau ha? Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, untuk bertemu denganmu saja sangat susah. Aku tidak tahu kau kemana, dan aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan _baka_! Tapi syukurlah kali ini aku menemukanmu…"

"Hehe.. Maaf…" Naruto berusaha memberikan cengiran seperti biasanya. Namun di mata Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, hal yang dilihatnya lebih seperti sebuah sesuatu yang dipaksakan.

Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata juga ada disana, ia berujar, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian berdua disini?" Sakura bingung dengan menaikkan telunjuknya, "Apa jangan-jangan… kalian berkencan?" gadis berambut pink itu menyeringai jahil.

"E-eh? Bukan bukan! Ka-kami tidak berkencan…" Hinata benar benar terkejut. Ia memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menggerakkan tangannya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan…" Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Hora… Jangan bohong. Kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikannya seperti itu, fufu…" Sakura mendekat sambil menyeringai. Apa lagi setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata, Sakura hanya memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Senyum jahil masih belum bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

"E-eto…" Hinata hanya menunduk.

…

"Ne, Sakura-chan… Sebenarnya kenapa kau mencariku?" Naruto berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa…" gadis itu memperbaiki posisinya. Ia sedikit berdeham kemudian, "…Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian,"

Gadis Hyuuga dan pemuda Uzumaki yang ada di depannya memasang wajah penasaran.

"Minggu depan, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah"

"…!"

"…!"

Mereka berdua terkejut.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan seorang Naruto setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung tadi. Badannya sedikit bergetar, raut wajahnya benar-benar berubah dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Terkejut bukan main, bagai mendapat mimpi paling buruk yang belum pernah terjadi seumur hidupnya. Dawai suara Sakura terngiang berulang kali di alam bawah sadar Naruto…

"_Minggu depan, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah"_

"_Minggu depan, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah"_

"_Minggu depan, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah"_

"…_aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah"_

"_Minggu depan…"_

" …_Sasuke-kun akan menikah"_

Dan itu sukses membuatnya terhenyak bagai di tikam ribuan kunai tepat di dadanya untuk beberapa lama.

…

"_Omedetto_, Sakura-san" Balas Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian Ia coba mendelik ke arah Naruto. Setelah itu, Hinata hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu khawatir.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata…" Sakura membalas dengan senyumannya.

Sementara Naruto masih dalam perasaan dan tatapan tak percayanya, Sakura terlihat bingung, "Naruto-kun…?"

Pemuda itu tidak menyahut.

"Naruto-kun…?" Sakura merajuk.

Masih tak ada respon.

"Hei, hei Naruto-kun…?" Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah cengo Naruto.

.

.

.

"E-eh, I-iya, Sakura-chan.." kembali ia berusaha mengubah raut wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa?" balas gadis itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Se-selamat atas kabar gembira itu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku yakin _Teme _juga merasakan hal yang sama," Naruto menelan ludahnya. Perasaan sebenarnya yang coba ia sembunyikan sejatinya tercekat di kerongkongan. Coba ia tahan agar tidak ia tampakkan. Ini lebih seperti perasaan ketidakpercayaan yang sejalan dengan keputusasaan.

"Hihi… Pastinya, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat kesusahan hanya untuk mencarimu beberapa waktu ini kau tau? Karena kau adalah sahabat baikku, maka kau lah orang pertama yang aku beritahu." Balas Sakura santai.

"I-iya…" Naruto tersenyum palsu.

"Mmm… Aku harap kalian berdua datang, Naruto-kun dan Hinata…" Sakura sedikit mundur, "…Aku ingin memberitahukan hal yang sama kepada Ino-pig setelah ini, Ja nee…" Sakura melambaikan tangan kemudian membalikkan badan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia kembali menggoda, "Oh iya, aku minta maaf telah mengganggu kencan kalian, hihi…" lanjutnya dengan kembali tersenyum jahil.

…

Gadis musim semi itu telah hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Sementara Naruto terlihat mengepalkan tangannya sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, badannya kembali bergetar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kepalan tangannya melemah,

dan ia hanya tersenyum pahit setelah semuanya.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata membatin dan menatapnya khawatir.

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia pada awalnya tidak menyadari bahwa kedekatan antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang ia lihat sejak kembali ke desa, adalah sumber dari tatapan mata Naruto yang meredup, bagai kehilangan sinar penuh tekad seperti yang ia kenal. Namun sekarang ia menyadari hal itu, dan itu semakin membuatnya merasakan sakit. Apa lagi jika harus menatap mata itu sekarang.

Sejatinya Hinata sangat ingin untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto erat mencoba menenangkan dan memberinya semangat. Bahkan kalau ia bisa, ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan membiarkannya menumpahkan semua. Namun kalau saja ia bisa…

Ia hanya masih belum mampu untuk melakukannya, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan terdengar seperti meringankan suasana pun, ia perlu memutar otak.

Ia hanya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini, karena ia sungguh mengerti.

"Hei Hinata… Apa kau lapar?"

Hinata terkejut kenapa malah Naruto yang memecah suasana, nadanya terdengar datar.

"…"

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya... Ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen, aku yang traktir." Naruto berujar pelan.

"Y-ya…" Balas gadis gagap.

…

.

.

.

**...**

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

_Pernikahan 2 Sejoli Konoha._

…

**HINATA POV**

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia. Senyum lebar terkembang dari bibir orang-orang yang hadir disini, di taman utama desa. Anak-anak kecil berlarian begitu senangnya, dan para orang tua terlihat bercakap-cakap seraya memberikan selamat kepada orang tua dari gadis berambut permen karet yang terlihat paling bahagia pada hari ini. Ya, gadis itu telah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, seorang pewaris terakhir klan Uchiha.

Di awal musim semi ini, dimana pohon-pohon Sakura baru saja memekarkan bunganya, adalah suasana yang begitu tepat untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Ini akan segera diawali dengan pengucapan janji seumur hidup yang berpondasi kesetiaan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua telah mendahului kami, pernikahan pertama pada generasi ini.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Aku benar-benar yakin, bahwa hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuk mereka berdua.

Sesaat kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari satu sosok. Aku bahkan harus berjinjit dan memanjangkan leherku agar bisa menangkap walau hanya puncak kepalanya. Dan, Ketemu. Pemuda itu berusaha berdiri paling depan guna menyaksikan janji setia yang akan disampaikan oleh sepasang sejoli beberapa saat lagi. Disini benar benar ramai, dari kalangan ninja, maupun rakyat sipil biasa. Aku malah harus berusaha untuk menerobos kedepan agar bisa berdiri dekat dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu mengisi hatiku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya?" ucap seorang laki laki tua dengan pakaian dan aksesoris khusus didepan sana.

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab pria berambut raven itu.

"Dan Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya?" tambah laki-laki tua itu

"Ya, tentu saja aku bersedia…"

"Kalau begitu kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri…" tukas pria tua didepan.

Janji itupun telah diucapkan.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan guna memberikan selamat. Benar-benar hiruk, 2 orang yang baru saja menjadi pasangan yang sah itu memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka. Aku tersenyum, andai suatu saat nanti hal ini terjadi padaku, dengan orang yang selalu ada di hatiku, yang kini…Aku mendelik ke arahnya,

Dia bersorak paling keras dan bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Tindakannya adalah yang paling menonjol diantara hadirin semua. Padahal aku sempat mencemaskannya beberapa saat yang lalu, namun ia berhasil menunjukkan dirinya yang seperti biasanya. Dia…

Benar-benar laki-laki yang kuat.

Hal inilah yang membuat diriku kagum kepadanya, selalu penuh semangat, penuh tekad, optimisme tingkat tinggi, dan wajah cerah yang diiringi oleh cengiran khas mataharinya. Ia menunjukkan hal ini kembali, setelah sebulan lebih aku tak pernah melihat hal itu.

Aku bertanya-tanya,

Sebenarnya pada saat ini apa yang tengah ia rasakan?

.

.

.

Pesta pun usai, semua orang terlihat meninggalkan lokasi ini. Dan yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah para Shinobi dan Kunoichi dari generasi kami. Kebanyakan tentu ingin menikmati pesta ini lebih lama lagi dan tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah pernikahan pertama pada generasi ini. Sepasang pengantin itu tengah berbincang santai dengan pasangan Ino-Sai. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa. Sementara Chouji, Kiba, dan Akamaru terlihat berlomba menyantap Yakiniku. Lee tengah bercanda dengan Ten Ten, Shino terlihat seperti orang bingung dan Shikamaru hanya bersandar di dahan Pohon Sakura. Sementara…

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan. Laki-laki itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum pahit yang ia keluarkan walau samar-samar.

Sesaat setelahnya, ia berjalan pelan ke arah kami,

"Ne… _minna, gomenasai_. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku rasa perutku sakit.. ehehe" ucapnya dengan tampang aneh.

Semuanya _sweat drop_ melihatnya namun tidak denganku yang masih mengkhawatirkannya. "Oih Nharutho, Khau thidakh mauoh lombhah makhan bershamah kamhih?' ucap Chouji sambil menguyah makanannya.

"Seperti bukan kau saja dasar bodoh!"

"Guk..gukk" Kiba dan Akamaru pun tidak ketinggalan.

Sementara aku melihat Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto dalam dan tak mau berkomentar.

"Eto… Maaf mengecewakan kalian, aku rasa aku harus pulang, aku benar-benar tidak enak badan," ia menyahut.

"Ya sudah sana…" semuanya mempersilahkan Naruto pergi.

'Naruto-kun…' yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah kembali membatin. Dan itu membuatku merasa kalau aku tidak berguna.

Aku melihatnya berjalan santai kearah 2 orang sahabatnya yang saling bercanda didepan sana. Ia kemudian menyapa mereka berdua, aku tidak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas aku sempat melihat Naruto memberikan cengirannya. Sepertinya Naruto ingin kembali mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka sekaligus pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah beberapa lama, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan lokasi ini. Semua mata kami menatapnya, karena sejatinya kami mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Hal yang paling ingin aku lakukan saat ini adalah mengejarnya dan berjalan pulang bersamanya, namun andai saja aku mampu mengarahkan tekadku untuk itu…

.

Waktu terasa seakan membeku. Aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku, ku coba melirik dengan ekor mataku kearah yang lainnya, sama saja. Ini begitu tidak terduga. Seakan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, beberapa teman-temanku hanya memasang wajah kesal, khawatir, terkejut bahkan terbelalak.

Kami memang tidak bisa bergerak, namun kami masih bisa berbicara.

Apakah ini genjutsu?

Sebuah tawa meledak dari seorang yang berpakaian ala bangsawan dan ditambah dengan baju zirah dan jubbah panjang yang teruntai ke belakang. Tampangnya seperti berumur 40 tahunan. Seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang tertawa penuh kemenangan dihadapan kami semua.

Kiba mendengus kesal tak tahan dengan emosinya. Sementara orang itu hanya menyeringai ke arah kami. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke, dan dari pengakuannya, ia menjelaskan bahwa ia memiliki urusan yang tidak main-main dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia datang untuk…

Membalaskan dendamnya.

Kami semua terkejut bahwa kami akan menghadapi keadaan yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Laki-laki misterius itu menatap tajam Sasuke,

"Aku telah lama menunggu saat saat ini tiba kau tahu. Berkat kau yang telah membunuh seorang keturunan iblis tingkat tinggi pada waktu itu dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya kami wariskan turun temurun, keluarga kami mengalami sebuah 'bencana' terbesar sepanjang sejarah keluarga iblis. Apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya..? Hahaha… baiklah. Ingat nama ini sebelum semua yang ada disini terutama kau, MATI. Aku Rizevim Livan Lucifer seorang iblis bukan dari dimensi ini datang untuk memenggal kepalamu, dan membunuh orang orang yang berharga bagimu Sasuke…" pria yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya itu menatap tajam kepada Sasuke-san dengan seringai membunuh.

Dia mengaku sebagai iblis dari dimensi lain. Ia bernama Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan aku tidak begitu paham sebenarnya apa yang terjadi untuk saat ini. Dimensi lain? apakah ada? Iblis? Namun ia hanya terlihat seperti manusia yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kami.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu semua keparat, Cihh…

**Mangekyo Sharinggan**

a-apa…!?**"** Sasuke terkejut bukan main karena ia tidak bisa mengaktifkan doujutsu sekaligus kekkei genkai legendaris klan Uchiha.

"Hahaha… Apa kau terkejut pewaris terakhir Uchiha..? Jangan kira sebelum datang, aku tidak mengumpulkan informasi berharga untuk melawanmu. Sihir yang telah ku lepaskan ini bernama **Absolute Hold**, teknik andalan dari keluarga kami yang dapat mengunci pergerakan lawan dan mengunci semua system syaraf maupun aliran cakra pada bagian tubuh lawan yang kami kehendaki. Dengan kata lain, syaraf dan aliran cakra pada bagian mata, tangan, kaki dan tubuhmu yang lain telah terkunci dan tidak berguna untuk melawanku untuk saat ini," mendengar penjelasan dari laki-laki tersebut semuanya termasuk aku _shock_. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan Byakugan sejak tadi.

"Shikamaru, apa kau punya cara melepaskan diri dari sihir ini…?" Chouji setengah berbisik di sudut sana.

"Ini merepotkan, hal yang sekarang kita hadapi bukanlah genjutsu, kita tidak bisa melepaskan diri walaupun dengan cara menyakiti diri kita sendiri," tampang malas Shikamaru berubah menjadi begitu serius. Dan aku semakin khawatir akan keadaan ini.

"Ya ya ya… Aku kira sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sasuke… AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN SEORANG YANG BERARTI UNTUKMU DIDEPAN MATAMU SENDIRI…" Rizevim berteriak penuh kemenangan dan membuat sebuah tombak dari ketiadaan yang memancarkan aura hitam pekat yang sangat kuat di sekitarnya. Hanya melihatnya saja aku mengetahui ketahui bahwa siapapun tidak akan mampu bertahan apa bila terkena serangan tombak tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut, semua orang hanya bisa menelan ludah. Rizevim menyeringai kepada seseorang yang ada disebelah Sasuke-san,

dengan kata lain Sakura-san saat ini dalam bahaya.

"MATILAH !"

Perempuan yang dituju oleh tombak tersebut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kemudian menutupnya tanda pasrah.

Sebelum itu dilayangkan, aku hanya bisa memicingkan mata tak karena tak akan sanggup untuk melihatnya, dan...

_BUUUUKKKKKKK,,,_

_tes… tes… tes.. _

Aku mendengar suara hantaman sebuah tombak yang menancap mutlak pada tubuh seseorang, ditambah suara tetesan darah yang mengalir, membuatku semakin takut untuk membuka mata. Sedikit menintip untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi, kemudian apa yang aku lihat setelahnya adalah…

'NARUTO-KUN!?' Batinku kaget.

Aku menguakkan mataku lebar-lebar tanda tak percaya, dan tanpa aku sadari, air mataku mengalir setelahnya.

Badanku bergetar. Terkejut, terbelalak, prihatin, sedih berurai air mata, semua perasaan yang ada padaku semua bercampur menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Laki-laki bermata sapphire indah yang aku cintai, mencoba menahan sakit akibat tombak dengan aura luar biasa menancap bersih di perutnya hingga tembus kebagian punggungnya. Dan hal yang membuatku bertambah pilu untuk saat ini…

sekarang ia… tidak lagi memiliki kedua telapak kakinya.

Entah bagaimana dia memotongnya. Dan entah bagaimana pula dia masih bisa berdiri menahan tombak tersebut walau dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti demikian. Dan itu semua dia lakukan untuk…

melindungi seorang wanita yang ada di belakangnya.

Itu semua membuatku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Andai saja aku bisa bergerak untuk saat ini… Andai saja aku bisa mengubah angin menjadi pisau tajam dan menggerakkannya dengan pikiranku untuk memotong kedua kakiku seperti yang dia lakukan…

Aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

"""""""NARUTOOOOO!""""""" Beberapa orang memekik serentak.

Sementara gadis yang ia lindungi itu hanya terdiam tak percaya melihat punggung Naruto-kun. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Aku bisa melihat matanya juga berair dan beberapa cairan bening mulai mengalir. Sasuke-san juga tidak kalah diam dengan ekspresi tak percayanya. Sementara orang yang mengaku iblis tadi hanya bisa menyeringai melihat semua ini.

"Sa…ku…ra, _daijoubu desuka_? (Apa kamu baik baik saja..?)" Naruto-kun itu tersenyum tulus dengan menahan sakit. Darah terlihat mengalir disela sela mulutnya, dan itu semakin membuatku dirundung duka.

Kenapa juga dia harus melakukan semua ini?

Aku memang mengerti bahwa dia memiliki sebuah perasaan kepada gadis itu, tapi kenapa juga dia harus merasakan semua ini?

"Nan-nande… Naruto-kun?" air mata gadis berambut soft-pink tersebut mulai jatuh ke tanah masih dalam tatapan melebar. Sehancur-hancur perasaannya melihat hal itu, asal dia tahu saja…

Aku lebih hancur melihat itu semua.

Keheningan terjadi…

Tidak ada yang mampu berkata-kata setelah itu, dan yang aku rasakan bahwa air mataku semakin membanjir.

"Uhukkkk" Naruto-kun memuntahkan banyak darah saat mencoba mencabut tombak tersebut walau tangannya sedikit terbakar akibat aura yang dipancarkan oleh benda runcing itu. Dengan sedikit terbungkuk lemah, Ia membuangnya ke samping. Dentingan tombak tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Aku melihat bahwa Rizevim hanya menyeringai memprediksi apa yang setelah ini akan terjadi sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh benci.

Naruto-kun menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi matanya, memecah keheningan yang terjadi ia membuka suara,

"Sakura… Jika kamu butuh alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, mungkin aku tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Selama ini aku selalu mengejarmu, aku yang hanya mampu melihat punggungmu, selalu berusaha untuk berjalan bersamamu. Berjalan di sampingmu, beriringan menggenggam erat tanganmu.

Uhukk..

Karena saat itu juga, aku bisa menyaksikan senyum indahmu, senyum yang membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat dari lubuk hatiku. Aku selalu berusaha, bekerja keras dan terus mencoba agar kamu benar-benar melihatku, dan mengerti akan perasaan ini.

Uhukkk…

Namun aku tidak pernah memaksakannya. Aku tahu perasaan ini hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena seseorang telah mengisi ruang di hatimu, dan kamu selalu berusaha memenangkan hatinya. Disaat yang sama aku juga terus berusaha dan berjuang untuk mendapat tempat di hatimu.

Uhukkk, argh…

Akan tetapi, aku menyadari sesuatu hal yang membuatku tersenyum pahit, saat kamu telah berhasil memenangkan cintamu dan menjadi akhir dari semua perjuanganku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah bagiku, selama aku bisa melihat senyum itu. Dan aku telah bersumpah untuk melindungi senyum yang menghangatkan hatiku dengan nyawaku sendiri. Selama kamu tersenyum bahagia, apapun akan aku lakukan sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku, nyawaku, dan bahkan… merelakanmu bersamanya"

Naruto-kun menoleh kebelakang, melihat gadis itu yang tengah diam berurai air mata. Ia melanjutkan…

"Karena aku… aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

Setelah mendengar ia mengucapkan itu semua…

Aku merasa seperti tertikam dari dalam. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku untuk saat ini, yang jelas ini sangat sangat menyakitkan. Aku seperti berdiri di jurang keputusasaan, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh ke lubang tanpa dasar.

Aku memang sudah lama mengetahui bahwa Naruto-kun mencintai Sakura-san…

Namun, melihatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti itu di depan semua orang…

semakin membuatku hancur.

Duka, pilu, sendu semakin menggerogoti diriku, dan menyelimuti kalbuku.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Tekadku telah melemah, dan aku hanya tertunduk mengutuki diriku sendiri berkutat dengan kesakitan ini.

Naruto-kun melanjutkan, "_Arigatou_ Sakura… karena aku sempat merasakan saat-saat bersamamu_. Arigatou_ Sakura… aku senang karena kamu sempat memperhatikanku, A_rigatou_ Sakura.. karena senyummu telah menghangatkan hatiku. _Arigatou_ Sakura.. _Aishiteimasu_…" Ia tersenyum lirih berurai air mata yang semakin menganak sungai.

Kembali aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa setelah mendengar itu semua, benar-benar merajam hatiku dan melemahkan sendi-sendiku.

Naruto-kun kembali menghadapkan pandangannya kedepan. Dilihatnya laki-laki yang telah mengaku bahwa ia adalah keturunan iblis murni bernama Rizevim yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan ini. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU SETAN!" ia geram.

"O O O… Jadi disini kita memiliki seorang pahlawan cinta…? Sayang sekali dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan itu kau tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak bocah," laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Naruto-kun membuat begitu banyak segel tangan yang rumit yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahui segel tersebut. Rizevim hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti. Dalam waktu 4 detik segel tersebut selesai dan ia berujar lemah,

**Uzumaki Style: Chakura Chains no jutsu**

Dengan tak tertuga, rantai-rantai mulai menyembur dari dalam tanah melilit tubuh Rizevim, dan ia terlihat begitu tidak percaya. Rantai-rantai merah yang melilitnya dengan sangat kuat, seperti menekan aura dan kekuatan sihir yang ia miliki.

"Sial! apa-apaan ini..?" Iblis itu terkejut bukan main.

Bahkan akupun juga terkejut membelalakkan mata. Jurus ini belum pernah aku lihat dari Naruto-kun sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu kembali membuat segel rumit, "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke-_Teme_, tapi kau hampir mencelakai orang yang aku sayangi… Itu artinya kau telah berurusan denganku bangsat!"

**Uzuoshi Fuin **

Aku terkejut melihat segi enam berwarna merah dengan pola dan kanji-kanji yang begitu rumit dengan sekilas terlihat corak dan lambang klan Uzumaki. Segi 6 tersebut hanya mengelilingi Rizevim dalam radius 3 meter.

Naruto-kun kembali menatap dengan nanar ke belakang, "Mungkin hanya sampai disini Sakura…"

"Naruto-kun jangan bilang kamu…" jawabnya dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya dan masih berurai air mata.

Naruto-kun kemudian menatap sahabat baiknya beberapa saat seolah berujar 'Jaga dia baik-baik', dan Sasuke-san terlihat mengangguk tanda mengerti, namun tanda-tanda kesedihan jelas terukir di wajahnya. Naruto-kun kemudian memaksakan diri berjalan menuju seseorang yang ia kekang dengan rantainya. Orang yang tadinya membuat semua orang di lokasi ini tak berdaya dengan sihirnya. Dia berjalan gontai menyisakan berkas darah disetiap langkahnya.

Dan itu semakin membuatku tak mampu menahan semua ini.

_BRUKKK…_

Ia terjatuh, tulang sekitar mata kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya apa lagi untuk melangkah kedepan. Ia kemudian kembali berdiri dan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk melangkah maju. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan, yang jelas dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh. Semua yang ada disini tak bisa menahan tangis. Hal ini semakin menyakitkan untuk dilihat, apa lagi bagi diriku.

"YAMETTEEE…! SUDAH CUKUP…HENTIKAN NARUTO-KUN!" air mata Sakura-san semakin membanjiri pipinya saat berusaha menghentikan Naruto-kun dengan kata-katanya. Namun dia seakan tidak peduli akan teriakan tersebut tanpa menoleh lagi. Kini pemuda itu tengah berusaha mendekat kepada orang yang ia ikat dengan rantai-rantainya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada. Aku tidak mengerti dan coba menebak apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Naruto-kun telah berada disekitar pola segel rumit tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke samping dan hal itu membuat rantai-rantai yang mengikat Rizevim tertarik kebawah yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan bertumpu pada lututnya hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Naruto-kun.

"HEI.. BOCAH.. APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN!? AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI URUSAN DENGANMU!" yang aku lihat laki-laki itu mulai merasakan hawa ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Sekarang, tinggal memberikan sentuhan terakhir…" ujar Naruto-kun lirih.

Sesaat setelahnya ia mencoba melihat kearah kami. Bahkan Shino-kun yang terkenal dingin tanpa ekspresi pun tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yang tengah mengalir disela-sela kacamata hitamnya. Ekspresi Shikamaru-san, Ino-san, dan Chouji-kun sama seperti saat kematian Asuma-sensei dahulu.

Saat ia melihat ke arah ku dan pandangan kami berdua saling bertemu,

Ia tersenyum.

"Sayonara, _minna_…" Naruto-kun tersenyum lirih. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga mencapai puncak kepala Rizevim yang membelalakkan mata masih tak percaya, kemudian berujar lemah…

"**FUUIN"**

_SWUUSSSHHH_

""NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!""

Pekikku dan Sakura terdengar secara bersamaan.

Aku membelalakkan mata saat melihat api semerah darah melahap Naruto-kun dan orang yang bersamanya pada lingkaran Fuuin tersebut. Badanku bergetar hebat, mataku tak hentinya untuk menguak lebih lebar dari semula. Aku serasa berdiri di titik terendah dalam kehidupanku. Berjuta keputusasaan menggerogoti diriku saat melihat pemuda yang aku cintai kini telah…

Aku merasakan pandanganku mengabur.

Bersamaan dengan sihir yang mengikatku telah melemah, aku tersungkur tanpa bisa mengingat apapun lagi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

**~.~**

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Aku…

Aku masih belum bisa 'sembuh' dari kejadian itu. Ini sudah lebih dari 1 minggu sejak dia tidak ada lagi di desa ini. Peristiwa yang sangat menyakitkan untuk aku ingat, dan begitu menohokku dalam-dalam. Melihatnya telah pergi, melihatnya mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan didepan semua orang…

Aku tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk lututku di dalam kamar ini. Hujan deras di luar rumah seakan mengerti akan perasaanku. Pada hakikatnya...

Aku tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa Naruto-kun telah pergi untuk selamanya!

Tentu saja tidak!

Aku percaya bahwa Naruto-kun masih bernafas di ujung sana. Entah dimana, namun aku percaya sepenuhnya.

Setelah pertemuan di ruangan Hokage beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat setelah aku siuman dari pingsan, aku merasa menemukan sebuah harapan baru dari Hipotesis yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru-san.

Aku ingin mempercayainya dan aku sangat mempercayainya.

Sebelumnya saat aku siuman pada waktu itu, tangisku begitu menjadi-jadi. Aku benar-benar tak mampu untuk menahan semua yang aku rasakan. Ino-san dan Ten ten-san mencoba menenangkanku. Kemudian kedua sahabatku, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun mencoba menghiburku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka kerepotan karena aku, oleh sebab itu aku perlahan mencoba menguasai diriku kembali.

Sekarang sudah 7 hari berlalu setelah kami kehilangannya. Kami masih belum menemukan informasi apapun yang berguna. Aku telah berusaha dan berusaha melakukan apapun yang aku bisa, sepanjang hari aku terus membaca gulungan mengenai dimensi lain termasuk berusaha menemukan kata kunci agar aku dan kami semua bisa ke sana. Namun, yang aku dapatkan sejauh ini hanyalah, sebuah kehampaan.

'Naruto-kun, sekarang kamu ada dimana?'

…

Namun aku tidak akan menyerah semudah ini.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerah atas cintaku, dan aku percaya bahwa kamu masih bernafas di ujung sana. Saat aku memandangi langit, aku rasa kita masih memandangi langit yang sama, walaupun kamu berada di dimensi berbeda.

Aku selalu 'menunggumu' Naruto-kun. Dan aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menemukanmu.

Kamu tahu? Setelah kepergianmu, aku selalu mencari dan terus mencari sosokmu…

Di seberang rumah, di balik jendela kamarku… Meskipun aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin ada disana. Di persimpangan jalan, di gerbang utama desa… Meskipun aku benar-benar tahu bahwa kamu tidak akan ada disana. Di kedai Ichiraku dan di atas ukiran wajah ayahmu…

Hanya kali itu aku berhalusinasi tengah melihatmu berada disana.

Aku bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri,

Walau kunyalakan 'cahaya' ini kembali, akankah kamu telah bisa menundukkan kepalamu?

Walau kunyatakan cinta ini kembali, apakah kamu telah bisa membalasku?

Walau kuhidupkan perasaan ini kembali, akankah kamu telah bisa merasakan ketulusanku?

Namun, sekali lagi…

Seperti tekad api yang selama ini kamu tunjukkan kepadaku, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku ini bukanlah gadis yang lemah!

Aku…

Aku akan menemukanmu dan akan memenangkan hatimu, Naruto-kun...

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Hinata… Hinata…"

"Guk… Guk…"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku pelan dengan sedikit menggedor-gedor jendela kamarku, dan diikuti oleh suara gugukan anjing.

"Kiba-kun?" aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan pelan menuju sudut ruangan.

Berusaha membukakan jendela, dan benar saja. Sahabatku tengah berada disana.

"Ada apa, Kiba-kun?" lanjutku.

"Kita disuruh untuk menghadap Hokage-sama secepatnya. Sepertinya mereka telah menemukan informasi penting untuk menemukan si bodoh itu," balasnya serius.

"...!"

Aku mengubah ekspresiku. Sebuah ekspresi cerah mungkin bisa ditangkap dari wajahku sekarang. Secercah harapan tumbuh di dalam diriku mendengar pernyataan sahabatku ini. Aku pun tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk,

"Baiklah, Kiba-kun…"

'Naruto-kun…Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!' batinku mantap setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Kata Penutup.

Dan, saya telah menjelaskan alasan mengapa Hinata tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan tidak mengambil peran apa-apa saat kisah tragis Naruto pada chap 2 "A Hole Inside". Singkatnya seperti ini, Memang Hinata telah mengetahui sejak lama bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, **tapi ia tetap merasakan sakit dan kekecewaan yang mendalam melihat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura dengan cara seperti itu di depan semua orang.** Heroik kalau bisa dibilang.

Apa lagi untuk seorang Hinata yang memiliki perasaan yang begitu lembut, saya berpikir Hinata mungkin hanya akan diam seraya berkutat dengan rasa sakit dan kekecewaannya. Kalian boleh setuju dan boleh tidak…

Namun seperti yang kita tahu, Hinata telah berevolusi menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat. Dia bukanlah gadis yang lemah lagi, dan kita tahu itu berkat siapa.

Untuk itu dia tidak akan menyerah terhadap cintanya, walaupun sedikit kecewa pada awalnya.

Mengenai Hipotesis Shikamaru kalian bisa baca pada permulaan chapter 4 "A Hole Inside" bagi yang lupa.

Untuk chapter 3 fic ini nanti, saya akan membahas tentang Akeno. Dimulai dari sejak dia menemukan Naruto yang terkapar di tepi danau belakang kuil.

Saya masih merahasiakan bahwa nantinya Naruto akan berakhir dengan siapa? 1 orang? 2 orang? Atau 3 orang? Atau lebih?

Yang jelas akan saya bikin selogis dan serealistis yang saya bisa.

Maaf kalau kalian merasa bahwa alur pada chapter ini seperti tulisan seorang perempuan. Karena sesuai tujuan awal fic ini, saya memang berniat menjelaskan berbagai perasaan sejelas yang saya bisa. Dan lagi pula saya mencoba memandang dari sudut seorang anak perempuan. Maaf kalau gaje, karena saya seorang abal abal, orang baru, dan tentunya saya laki-laki tulen.

Terakhir saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk meninggalkan kesan dan pesan ataupun saran setelah membaca chapter ini. Semua terserah kalian. Yang jelas, Side Story ini hanya akan berlangsung selama 3 chapter.

Terima kasih semua karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya yang penuh kekurangan ini, dan saya sangat menghargai apapun yan telah kalian tulis di kolom Riview saya sebelum-sebelumnya, baik di Fic "A Hole Inside" maupun pada Side Story ini.

Terima kasih.


End file.
